sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Hailee Steinfeld
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = | years_active = 2006–present | relatives = | module = | instrument = Vocals | label = Republic | associated_acts = | website = }} }} Hailee Steinfeld (born December 11, 1996) is an American actress and singer. Her breakthrough role was that of Mattie Ross in True Grit (2010), for which she was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress. Thereafter, Steinfeld gained prominence for roles in Ender's Game (2013), Romeo & Juliet (2013), Begin Again (2013), and 3 Days to Kill (2014). She appeared as Emily Junk in Pitch Perfect 2 (2015) and Pitch Perfect 3 (2017), and received a Golden Globe Award nomination for Best Actress – Motion Picture Comedy or Musical for her role as Nadine Franklin in The Edge of Seventeen (2016). In 2018, Steinfeld voiced Gwen Stacy in the animated film Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse and starred in Bumblebee, contributing to the latter's soundtrack. Steinfeld made her breakthrough in music after performing "Flashlight" in Pitch Perfect 2, signing with Republic Records soon after and releasing her debut single, "Love Myself", followed by her debut extended play Haiz (2015). She has since released a series of singles, including including "Starving", a collaboration with both Grey and Zedd, which peaked at number 12 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart in the United States, and "Let Me Go", a collaboration with Alesso, Florida Georgia Line and Watt, which peaked at number 14 on the Mainstream Top 40 chart. Early life Steinfeld was born on December 11, 1996, in the Tarzana neighborhood of Los Angeles, California, the daughter and younger of two children of Cheri (née Domasin), an interior designer, and Peter Steinfeld, a personal fitness trainer. Garza, Oscar (February 25, 2011). "Hailee Steinfeld’s True Colors" . L.A. Forward. Retrieved March 5, 2011. She has an older brother, Griffin. Her paternal uncle is fitness trainer Jake Steinfeld, and her maternal great-uncle is former child actor Larry Domasin. Her maternal first cousin, actress True O'Brien, appeared in a television commercial when Steinfeld was eight years old, inspiring her to try acting as well. Steinfeld's father is Jewish. Her maternal grandfather, Ricardo Domasin, was of half Filipino (from Bohol) and half African-American descent. Steinfeld was raised in Agoura Hills and later in Thousand Oaks, California, attending Ascension Lutheran School, Conejo Elementary, and Colina Middle School. She was home-schooled from 2008 until her high school graduation in June 2015. Career 2007–2014: Career beginnings and True Grit Steinfeld began acting at the age of 10; she appeared in several short films, including playing the role of Talia Alden in the award-winning She's a Fox. She made several television guest appearances and commercials. Steinfeld was chosen for the role of Mattie Ross in True Grit when she was 13. The film was released internationally in December 2010; Richard Corliss of Time magazine called her performance one of the Top 10 Movie Performances of 2010 and wrote that Steinfeld "delivers the orotund dialogue as if it were the easiest vernacular, stares down bad guys, wins hearts. That's a true gift". Reviews from Roger Ebert, the Los Angeles Times, and Rolling Stone were also complimentary. The role earned Steinfeld a nomination at the 83rd Academy Awards for Best Supporting Actress; the Oscar went to Melissa Leo. In May 2011, five months after Grit was released, Steinfeld was chosen to be the new face of Italian designer brand Miu Miu. In 2011 Steinfeld was cast at age 14 to play Juliet Capulet in a 2013 adaptation of Romeo and Juliet. The role was originally intended for a 22-year-old actress; there was concern about nudity in the film, its director explained that when Steinfeld was cast, the script was changed to make it age-appropriate. The screenwriter added that the film's purity was important, and the main characters "don't make love until they have been married." The film was released in October 2013 to poor reviews in the United States and internationally. Steinfeld played Violet, one of the leads in the romance-drama Begin Again. The film was given a limited release in the United States on June 27, 2014, grossing $134,064 on its opening weekend; it opened in wide release on July 11. It was re-released by The Weinstein Company on August 29. Steinfeld starred as Petra Arkanian in Ender's Game, a science-fiction action-adventure film based on the book by Orson Scott Card. The film was released on November 1, 2013. Paramount Pictures closed a deal in 2011 for the screen rights to the Cat Patrick novel Forgotten and announced that she would play London Lane in a project yet to be filmed . In 2014, Steinfeld was announced to star as Min Green in a screen adaptation of Daniel Handler's romantic-comedy book Why We Broke Up, but the film has not yet gone into production. 2015–present: Pitch Perfect 2, Haiz and The Edge of Seventeen She was cast as Eliza opposite Ender's Game co-star Asa Butterfield in the film adaptation of Ten Thousand Saints, which premiered on January 23, 2015, at the 2015 Sundance Film Festival. Steinfeld was originally cast to play the female lead in the 2015 film, For the Dogs, but was replaced by actress Emma Roberts. In spring 2014, Steinfeld narrated as the voice of Anne Frank for an exhibition on Frank at the Museum of Tolerance. In October, she was cast to star as Hadley in The Statistical Probability of Love at First Sight, based on the novel of the same name by Jennifer E. Smith. Steinfeld was announced in January 2015 as the star of the film adaptation of Carrie Pilby, the young adult novel by Caren Lissner. In March, Steinfeld was one of the voice actors for the English-language dub of the Japanese animated film When Marnie Was There. Steinfeld plays Anna alongside Kiernan Shipka as Marnie. Steinfeld stars in the music video for Taylor Swift's single "Bad Blood". The video premiered at the 2015 ''Billboard'' Music Awards ceremony on May 17, 2015. In 2015, Steinfeld co-starred in Pitch Perfect 2, alongside Anna Kendrick, Rebel Wilson, and Elizabeth Banks, who also directed. She played some of her songs for a representative from Republic Records at an event in New York City, and the label signed her. In May, Republic Records announced the record deal and that Steinfeld was working on her first release. In April 2015, Steinfeld was cast in a lead role in Break My Heart 1000 Times, based on the YA novel by Daniel Waters. Scott Speer is set to direct. In July 2015, Steinfeld and singer Shawn Mendes released an acoustic version of Mendes' single, "Stitches". The following month, Steinfeld released her debut single, "Love Myself", with Republic Records. The song garnered media attention for its empowering message as well as suggestive lyrics that led media outlets to dub the song an "ode to masturbation". Steinfeld's debut extended play, Haiz (the nickname used by her fans), was released in November 2015. Haiz was produced by Mattman & Robin and features co-writers Julia Michaels and Justin Tranter. The EP was released to mixed reviews from PopDust, Vulture and Nylon. In February 2016, Steinfeld released "Rock Bottom" as the second single in a new version featuring American funk pop band DNCE. Her single "Starving" was released in July 2016. The song is a collaboration with Grey featuring Zedd and became her biggest hit to date going platinum in Italy, New Zealand, Sweden, United Kingdom and the United States while also going double platinum in Australia and triple platinum in Canada. Steinfeld played the lead role in The Edge of Seventeen, a coming-of-age comedy co-starring Blake Jenner, Woody Harrelson and Kyra Sedgwick, and written and directed by Kelly Fremon Craig. The film was released November 18, 2016, to positive reviews, and Steinfeld's performance was praised by critics and earned a Golden Globe Award nomination. Steinfeld reprised her role as Emily Junk in Pitch Perfect 3 (2017). She released two singles in 2017: "Most Girls" in April, which peaked at number 58 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart in the United States, and "Let Me Go" in September, a collaboration with Swedish record producer Alesso featuring backup vocals from Florida Georgia Line and Republic Records songwriter Andrew Watt, which reached number 14 on the Mainstream Top 40 chart. In December 2017, it was confirmed that Steinfeld will be the opening act for Charlie Puth's Voicenotes Tour. In March 2018, Steinfeld revealed that she is "wrapping up" work on her debut studio album. Steinfeld then featured the song "Colour" with MNEK on June 1. * Reply: In 2018, Steinfeld starred in the Bumblebee-centered ''Transformers prequel Bumblebee. On November 2 of that year, her song "Back to Life" was released as a single from the soundtrack of the film. Also in 2018, she was cast to star in the series Dickinson, which is set to air on Apple's new streaming service. In January 2019, she featured on the remix of "Woke Up Late" by Drax Project. Filmography Film Television Discography * Haiz (2015) Tours Opening act 2016 * Meghan Trainor – The Untouchable Tour 2018 * Niall Horan - Flicker World Tour (special guest) * Katy Perry – Witness: The Tour * Charlie Puth – Voicenotes Tour Awards and nominations See also * List of oldest and youngest Academy Award winners and nominees References External links * * }} Category:Hailee Steinfeld Category:1996 births Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century American singers Category:21st-century women singers Category:Actresses from California Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:American actresses of Filipino descent Category:American child actresses Category:American female pop singers Category:American film actresses Category:American musicians of Filipino descent Category:American people of African descent Category:American people of Jewish descent Category:American pop singers Category:American television actresses Category:Living people Category:People from Tarzana, Los Angeles Category:People from Thousand Oaks, California Category:Singers from Los Angeles